


Rainbows and house pride

by Daughter_of_Prospero



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fan Art, Gen, M/M, Movies & TV, Traditional Art, paintings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Prospero/pseuds/Daughter_of_Prospero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sherlock and John in a potterlock AU. The windows were honestly meant to be gothic and imposing,yet somehow i turned them into a  rainbow!! I decided it was a nice visual metaphor for how oblivious a teenage Sherlock and John would be about their relationship...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rainbows and house pride

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock and John in a potterlock AU. The windows were honestly meant to be gothic and imposing,yet somehow i turned them into a  rainbow!! I decided it was a nice visual metaphor for how oblivious a teenage Sherlock and John would be about their relationship...


End file.
